The Guessing Game
by kmgproductionz
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Brooke wants Dean to tell her what he does for a living. He ends up telling her something that changes everything. Brooke/Dean


**A/N: **_Okay, so this is my first one-shot. Be kind to me. I wanted to try something different for a change. Hopefully you guys won't hate it. _

--

"**The Guessing Game" **

"-I can't tell you." He repeated for the hundredth time in the last week. He watched as the girl smirked as she quirked a brow. Dean laughed and shook his head knowing what she was trying to do. "-I'm still not going to tell you, Brooke." He grinned. "Seduce me all you want. Hell, I'm game. But I'm still not going to tell you."

"Come on!" She whined. "_Please_."

"Nope." Dean chuckled.

"Fine," She shrugged as she rolled off the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Dean questioned as he sat himself up.

"If you won't tell me what you do for a living- _I'm _not going to sleep with you anymore." Brooke smiled a wicked grin causing the man to smirk.

"-Alright." Dean shrugged, fighting back the smirk that was twitching on the corners of his lips. "If that's what you want."

"Dean!" Brooke groaned. "Come on! Just tell me!"

"-Brooke," he chuckled pulling her by the hand causing her to fall back on the bed with him. "-I don't think you're ready."

"I'm ready." She promised. "I'm like…_more _than ready."

"Really?" Dean quirked his brow

"Yes!"

"…I don't think you are." Dean spoke only to receive an angry glare at Brooke as she went to get back off the bed. Laughing, Dean pulled her back to him. "-Look babe, I'd like to tell you but…it's just…I don't think you're ready."

"Okay, so far you've told me that you _do _want to tell me. But that I'm not ready. Even though I've told I've been ready for weeks now!" Dean sighed, caressing her cheek with his hand. "…How about if I guess it- will you tell me then?"

Dean chuckled. It was far-fetched. He was sure she would never be able to guess what he really did for a living. "Hell," he lifted his hands up in defeat. "-Knock yourself out, sweetheart."

"Really?" Brooke grinned in excitement. "You'll tell me?"

"If you guess correctly…_yes, _I'll tell you."

Brooke clapped her hands in excitement causing the grown man to laugh. "Alright," She grinned. "…Are you a …mobster?"

"You think I'm a mobster?"

"Answer the question, Dean." She smirked.

"No, Brooke." He laughed. "I am _not _a mobster."

Brooke laughed, shaking her head in embarrassment. This was going to be harder then she originally thought it would be.

"How about we make this interesting?" Dean smirked causing Brooke to quirk her brow with a smirk of her own. "…For every wrong answer-"

"Dean, I'm not going to strip for you again!" She protested as she crossed her arms over her chest. Besides, what would she be stripping with? They were both only covered with the blankets on her bed.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "-As much as I'd enjoy that. I was thinking something else." He smirked causing Brooke to grin.

"-Are you being dirty again?" she questioned with a smirk of her own.

"No," he laughed. "-For every wrong answer, I get a kiss."

"You are _such _a girl!" Brooke laughed. "Seriously, a kiss? You could have gotten _so much more_." She smiled her wicked grin.

"-Seriously? Okay, we'll do that then."

"Nope," Brooke shook her head. "-too late."

"What?" Dean laughed. "No, it's not. We can just change the rules." Brooke shook her head causing Dean to fall back down on the bed in defeat.

"Sorry, Dean." She grinned leaning over him placing a gentle kiss on his pouting lips. "Okay," She smiled as she got back up. "…Are you a …stripper?"

"-You just want to kiss me don't you?" Dean smiled as he pulled Brooke down on him, kissing her with passion.

Brooke quickly got up. "Nope," she smiled. "-You aren't going to try and distract me like that." She knew what he was doing. It was obvious that Dean knew Brooke had the tendency to get lost in their kissing.

Dean laughed as shrugged. "-Had to try"

"…Are you a hit man?"

"No," Dean laughed as he sat up on the bed. "I am not a hit man." Brooke rolled her eyes with a laugh and leaned forward, kissing Dean once more. "…I like this game." Dean spoke in-between their kisses.

Pushing him away from her, Brooke grinned. "-Alright," she continued. Dean loved this; she was a girl on a mission. It was adorable. "…You're not a mobster, you're not a stripper and you're not a hit man." She smiled as Dean continued to shake his head. "-Do you work for the government?" she questioned only to have Deans lips cut her off before she could even take a breath. Brooke smiled on his lips as he grasped onto her neck, rolling them so he was on top of her. Brooke laughed as Dean grinned down to her as she lay where he had been sitting moments earlier. "…You're not a porn star are you?" she spoke in a serious tone.

Dean let out a loud laugh and shook his head. Brooke let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. "Good." She smiled as her lips broke away from his. "Come on…" Brooke pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. Keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Dean sighed as he looked down to the beautiful brunette. He knew he shouldn't tell her. That he would be breaking _every _rule he had set for himself when he had first met Brooke. But then again he seemed to have broken all of them already. He had already broken the number one rule on his list.

"…I love you," Dean whispered catching Brooke off guard, her jaw falling. He smiled at her reaction. Obviously she knew what kind of guy he was. And it wasn't someone who was _that _open with the people they cared about.

"…Are you just trying to make me stop bugging you about your occupation?" Brooke questioned with a frown as the though crossed her mind.

"No," Dean shook his head in a serious tone. "…I love you, Brooke Davis." He admitted. "…And uh, I've never said that to anyone before so feel free to say something back…"

"Oh!" Brooke said in embarrassment. "Oh, I love you too!" she smiled as she kissed him.

Why Dean would not tell her what he did for a living no longer bugged her in that moment. _She was in love. _


End file.
